Novulvenkaal
Novulvenkaal, also spelled Novulvenkal or No'nvulvenkaal,The Novulvenkaal and Rasmanl Battles and referred to additionally as Novulven (Dragon Language: , Noble-Wind-Champion), was a golden dragon that lived during the Merethic Era, and to be resurrected during the Fourth Era. In his lifetime, Novulvenkaal was nicknamed the "Dragon of the West",Dialogue with Odahviing he was loyal to Alduin, and granted a place in Sovngarde as it's guardian and later allied with Marcella Septim against Alduin during the Dragon Crisis with great admiration and respect. After Marcella's death to become Goddess of War of the Ten Divines, he chosen to stay in her residence realm of Judhofkiin in Aetherius as its guardian and housecarl. By game *Novulvenkaal (Skyrim) *Novulvenkaal (Invasion) History Merethic Era Novulvenkaal claims that before his alliance with Alduin, he was born on the island of Akavir or last Dragon who born in on the island. But during early Merethic Era, Novulvenkaal lived amongst his kin in the skies above Tamriel. Considered Alduin as Novulenkaal's brother, along with Paarthurnax, and many that Paarthurnax derserved to be better as the World Eater's chief lieutenant. During the Dragon War, like other Dragons like Odahviing, Novulvenkaal served as a soldier to Alduin, who fought against the Nords that rebelled against the Dragon Cult. There's accounts of series of battles between Novulvenkaal and Rasmanl, nicknamed the Red and Jarl of Whiterun took battles between them. Many of these battles were also when Novulvenkaal mostly escaped from Rasmanl. Soon about later during the war between the Nords and Dragons, Novulvenkaal accepted Rasmanl's duel at the mountains near or at Skuldafn. The battle of the duel was accordant of one of the best duels of mankind. Like many Dragons, Novulvenkaal was killed in duel at the hands of Rasmanl, and his remains were taken by the Dragon Cult to be buried, and buried at Skuldafn. According to Paarthurnax, the death of Novulvenkaal were heavy loss of his time as a dov. His death also remained until the return of Alduin. Fourth Era During the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, Novulvenkaal was one of the many Dragons that were revived by Alduin, who had returned to the mortal plane after the important battle at the Throat of the World. Novulvenkaal later continued to serve Alduin in his onslaught against the province of Skyrim until the arrival of Marcella Septim, Empress of Cyrodiil. When both the Marcella Septim and Paarthurnax defeated Alduin at Snow-Throat, Alduin retreated to his aerie at Skuldafn. Novulvenkaal later renounced his alliance from Aludin and alliance with Marcella Septim, which she accepted. When Novulvenkaal saw the struggled Marcella Septim against Alduin, in great admiration and respect of Marcella, and with alliances of Novulvenkaal and Odahviing saw the Empress defeating Alduin, they now served the Empress as the icons of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Fifth Era After Marcella's death in 5E 68 to become Goddess of War of the Ten Divines, he chosen to stay in her residence realm of Judhofkiin in Aetherius as its guardian and housecarl. It's also said that Novulvenkaal given an huge home-cave to place within Dovahndor and even free to return to Nirn, and even allow other Dragons, who been free, including Odahviing and Paarthnax to visit Marcella whatever their wish. Plaque A plaque dedicated to Novulvenkaal sits on the center of the edge of the large balcony of Judhofkiin. It reads: ♦ This is Novulvenkaal, or 'Noble Wind Champion' in the dragon tongue For his stalwart opposition of Alduin and for his valour in life, he was the first of the Dovah ever to be granted a place in Sovngarde. From here, he watched the struggle of Marcella against the World-Eater, and in great admiration and respect for the Goddess of War, he has chosen to stay here, forever watching ober Judhofkiin as its guardian and housecarl. Gallery Novulvenkaal Dovahndor.png|Novulvenkaal protecting Dovahndor. Appearances * * Category:Deities Category:Lore: Dragons